Anesidora's Abyss: Interlude
by Ikiwa
Summary: There is a hidden story in Wonderland that no one knows of, but those who participated. Events that neither the Will of the Abyss nor Anesidora could see. A tragedy started out of love and continued because of fear, yet it also has another reason for its existence. This was the interlude before that tragedy and before the awakening of the Innocent Will. AU


_To understand this story you may want to read Anesidora's Abyss (LeoxElliot). You don't have to but it may be confusing._

* * *

White Lie, Darken Truth

A broken teacup cannot compare to a broken heart

Glen Baskerville sat drinking his tea as he watched from his balcony the city's clock. As the clock stroked midnight the room was filled with horrified screams and calls for help from the ballroom. He didn't move from his seat as the screams grew louder and panic filled the Nightray mansion. Four years had passed since he watched the boy take his last breath. Four long trying years, that had revealed much about the actors on the stage. It showed him the truth about Jack Vessalius as well. It was a truth he had always known yet never took the time to look at.

Jack had manipulated everyone for his own wish. It was like Leo said everyone was on the stage for their own selfish reasons. He never doubted that fact but he didn't know the extent of Jack's selfishness. The man had lost much in his life even his own body but he continued to taint the world for his own reasons. A reason he could not fathom because he did not know it.

He tipped the teacup back as he drank the remaining content. When he placed the cup on the table the door to the room opened and the very man he could not comprehend entered. Their eyes met for the first time since he returned.

"Jack…you are quite early this evening." He said motioning for the man to take a seat. The blonde did.

"Glen." Jack said pouring himself a cup of tea. He had come to speak with the man but wasn't expecting what he saw. It was true. Glen was sacrificing people to the abyss in countless balls. He would invite the guest and allow them to enjoy themselves until the stroke of midnight and then they would lose their lives to the abyss that waited below them.

"What is it Jack?" the man asked as he glanced at the shining moon. His attention was fully on the man even if he didn't act like it.

"Why are you trying to destroy her?" the words hung on the air painfully as Glen stared at beautiful emerald eyes.

"She is the reason the abyss is tainted, yet this reason means nothing to you. You are only asking to humor me."

Jack eyes became dull and an inhuman smile graced his face. "I suppose I am humoring you but why don't you answer any way."

"She is the reason the golden lights will not return. She is also the reason why the chains have become so corrupt even those wretched children can't stand to exist there." His voice was emotionless as he stared at the broken man. He continued, "Even if you stand in my way you will not win. In the end none of us will."

"You're foolish Glen. Why do you wish to destroy the only remnant of Lacie. Why would you try to kill her again?"

"Why do you ask questions you know the answer to? Why do you do this to yourself? Is it because you are broken?" Glen poured tea into his empty cup and sipped it. It relaxed him even though he was facing Jack.

"For you of course and for her, she deserves to live. She was created to control the darkness in the abyss but all you want to do is destroy her. You know what that will do to you and Alice."

"Of course I do. I will destroy the will of the abyss so that things will return to normal and humans cannot contract with chains." Glen placed the teacup on the plate and looked up at Jack.

Jack stared at Glen unmoving for a few seconds before he burst into laughter. It wasn't humor that caused him to laugh but insanity. "Why? Why do you do this to me?! How can you hurt me like this?! "

He grabbed the man by his dress coat and dragged him across the table until they were face to face. Violet to Emerald, Glen was the first to break eye contact.

"Don't ignore me!" Jack said forcing the man to look at him. The room fell silent as they stared at each other. Jack finally continued but in a whisper. "I did all of this for you. She's gone and I can't find anyone to replace her. I don't want to lose you too. I can't bear losing you."

Glen mouth moved but the words were inaudible. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. He finally spoke and his voice was a whisper as well. "I can't…I can't allow this tragedy to continue for my sake or hers. I understand why you did what you did so that I could dominant this body in the end." He still controlled the body that formerly belonged to Leo but it didn't matter. He continued. "It's like I said, even if I allow myself to continue in existence, in the end we all are going to lose."

Jack eyes settled back to the soft emerald that Glen admired. He loved those eyes that stared so helpless at him. "I won't stop… I won't lose you again and I won't let her die. Alice is a fool but Alyss is a lonely soul."

Glen said nothing more but he found himself lost in the emerald pools that belong to someone he didn't realize until now how much he care for him. "We all will lose in this tragedy Jack you can't-"

The man stopped speaking and Jack let him go. The silence between the two was deafening as neither one of them spoke.

"I won't stop. I will never stop. For you and her sake I'll prolong this tragedy." Jack turned from Glen and left the room leaving the man alone.

This was the hidden story he never spoke of. These were the events that neither abyss could watch. A tragedy started out of love and continued because of fear. This was the interlude before that tragedy.

* * *

_Jack Vessalius watched from a far as the young man named Oswald played the piano. As always when the black haired man played he was consumed by the music unable to stop himself until the song was complete._

_Secretly it was one of Jack's favored past times even if he had to watch from outside a window. Oswald was a quiet man who payed little to no attention to the blonde who wanted to at least speak with him._

_Even though he came to visit Lacie he always found himself looking at the other man. Curiosity was the reason he used but there was something more to it. He wanted to speak to the dark haired man whose eyes were the deepest violet he had ever seen, but the man didn't speak to him unless it was necessary._

_Eventually Jack grew tired of watching the man and decided to sit on the grass in the courtyard of the Baskerville Manor. It was a sunny day and for once he was enjoying it. It was odd how his life had changed. He had sunk into the darkness only to find her._

_She gave him a reason to continue living in the filth that was the world, but she also led him to the mysterious man he wanted to know more about. He sighed deeply wondering what emotions he was feeling. He couldn't name them because he had never experience them in his life._

_He felt close to what he felt for Lacie but there was more to it and he could under the emotion. He touched his cheeks only to realize they were burning and he laughed a little unsure of how to react._

_He leaned against a tree and looked up at the clouds wondering how everything could be so peaceful when inside he was restless. A smile graced his face and he closed his eyes for a second._

_"Jack Vessalius, you should not sleep in the courtyard." The voice belonged to the dark haired man that was playing the piano._

_Jack opened his eyes and looked at the figure blocking the sunlight. "Oswald?"_

_He yawned and sat up straighter happy to see the man had noticed him. Oswald shook his head and sat down beside the blonde without saying another word._

_"You're piano skills are excellent." He said as Oswald glanced at him._

_"Thank you." he said but nothing else. It seem like it was always like this when the two were together._

_Oswald spoke to everyone one but with Jack it was harder. He didn't know how to talk to the blonde haired man that his sister had saved. He didn't know much about the man and the little that he did wasn't enough to converse on, but there was more to it than that. When he was around Jack he clammed up and he wasn't sure why. He had never felt like that in his entire life but when Jack began to come more often he began to shy away from conversation and the man's presence._

_"Can I come listen to you sometimes?"_

_"If that is what you want." Oswald stared as the blue sky wonder how much time he had left. How much longer before the sky would lose its meaning to him? "I would like it if you came."_

_Jack looked over to the dark haired man and the way he looked up at the sky with such a sad expression. Oswald rare had any expression on his face but at that moment he looked lost. Out of sheer reflex Jack gently held the man's hand. He didn't like the look on Oswald's face and wanted to rid him of it._

_Oswald said nothing and pretended as if it was normal for Jack to hold his hand. It was the first time in his life he blushed and yet he hadn't even noticed his body's reaction. Jack on the other hand did and he smiled while he watched the man who watched the sky._

* * *

Glen walked over to his window and stared up at the night sky. If only he could have stopped Levi and Jack. If only he could have prevented Lacie's demise. He was so powerless to do anything but follow the path lain for him.

Soon the story of Wonderland would end but Glen wasn't sure if the ending was right. So many chapters were used to destroy the lives and hearts of the actors, but the show must go on until the conclusion. Glen intended to bring the conclusion with any means necessary. If only to save the poor puppets forced to dance on the stage.

His hopes and dreams were destroyed before the tragedy even began and he would not fight against the truth. He couldn't ignore the truth like Jack. The corrupted abyss and all those who had dealings with it needed to be destroyed. It would never truly end the tragedy that was Wonderland but it was a start.

* * *

AN: Here is the opening side story for the rewritten Anesidora's Abyss II. The storyline has completely changed from the first time I put it out so I hope I have some readers for it. This short is just explaining what happen during the next five year before Elliot returned to the stage and some back story that is obviously AU. It was also a reason for me to ship Jack and Glen (Oswald). Really the first version of this was a lemon and I thought 'I can't have a lemon as an opening for my story'. Definitely when I haven't even wrote one between Elliot and Leo. So that lovely version of the story is sitting on my livejournal on private mode by itself. If anything is confusing please let me know.

I'm kind realized that the will of the abyss goes by Alice as well but that would get confusing so I used Alyss.

Anesidora's Abyss II should be out soon if my beta can stop being sidetracked and I can stop flooding her with all my other stories. Review if you like.


End file.
